The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of strawberry (Fragaria×ananassa Duchesne) plant named ‘FL 05-107’ and more particularly to a strawberry plant that is distinguished by its ability to produce fruit that are exceptionally uniform, in terms of shape, size, and color, during the winter in west central Florida. Asexual propagation was performed at Balm, Fla. where the selection was made and plants were tested. Contrast is made to ‘Strawberry Festival’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,739) and ‘Florida Radiance’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,363), currently the dominant varieties in Hillsborough County, Fla., for reliable description. This new variety is a promising candidate for commercial success because it produces large, attractive, and easy-to-harvest fruit that are firm and flavorful during a desirable market window.